The Chao
by Fei DMA Shanghanoo
Summary: A short story featuring my character BoltStryke the Hedgehog and a hatching Chao.


1 The Chao – By Dean "BoltStryke" Shanghanoo 20/11/2001  
  
Author's Notes: This was just a short piece, which just popped up in my head as I was just casually thinking. This is meant to show the deep connections between a new life and BoltStryke the Hedgehog, thought I'm not quite sure that it worked. You be the judge of that ^_~ I tried using a different writing style in which I use moments in which it seems the story is being told in real time, with interruptions, etc. It's kinda hard to explain, but I guess you'll have to read it to know…  
  
I opened an eye curiously as the crack of an egg abruptly broke the still, silent air about the meadow.  
  
For a while I lay there, not moving. Feeling the breeze blow the soft, lush grass against my quills and about my arms and face. Was the noise just a figment of my imagination? Or was it actually happening? Was the egg that I had happened to find solely by chance to hatch and be mine? My Chao? The prospect of a new life falling into my own hands dawned on me as I sighed and stirred from my place that I had been laying in for several hours and sat up, facing the blue, yellow and white bespeckled object before my eyes.  
  
As I sat, I continued to fixate my gaze upon the object, and it seemed as if that was the only thing that I could concentrate on. I felt in my heart that it was coming, and soon I would be caring for a small, unwanted child who would crave love and attention from me until it was old enough to look after itself. As this thought crossed my mind, the shape of the object seemed to piece into my very being as I asked myself if I would be ready for the total responsibility of being… well, a dad. As I evaluated my inner-self, I remembered Chopper, and I how I had spent the last few years looking after him…as I did with Cheez, and Hellraiser… but was this going to be totally different?  
  
When I got each of those Chao, they had already been raised by someone else so they at least had some ability when I got them, and they always had a sense of their own independence, so in truth, all I ever did was make sure that they had something to eat every now and again, and even when I had to, it was once in a blue moon. They always found everything for themselves. All I ever did was help them achieve their dreams of becoming champions by getting the correct Drives and Animals for them. A simple task.  
  
But this life… would be all mine to handle. From the very start. Everything that I did and taught him would influence him for the rest of his life. I felt my heart saddening as I gazed at the egg… and then realized that I was being too hard on myself, and shook the feelings off.  
  
Perhaps my connections with the powers of Chaos would help me in some way to raise this child, to teach him the ways of life, what to do to survive and help him to achieve his dreams---  
  
I blinked as the egg suddenly jumped about half a foot into the air, fell back to the ground, and rocked at a fixed point for about three seconds… then it became still once again.  
  
It was ready… it was ready to emerge from it's cocoon, it's shield from the outside world, and ready to step into it, and become something bigger and perhaps better than he was now. I smiled as I thought of that, and then realised how good it would feel to be part of that growing life, and feel that sense of pride that only a father can feel when he knows that he's done the best job that he possibly could, and seeing that his child grows to be a successful, loving and strong person. Maybe I could feel that one day… perhaps… all I had to do was to commit myself to looking after this child for as long as it needs me and more… and maybe I'll receive something in return for all my hard work.  
  
I smiled more as I reached out and took the egg in my hands. I gripped onto it, and pulled it close to me, hugging it, feeling it's warmth against my skin. As I continued to embrace it, the egg grew warmer, and the life inside begun to stir once more.  
  
I pulled away from the hug, and sat the egg in my lap as I felt it bump a little. I watched it rock, quiver, and jump once again. I licked my lips in anticipation as the surface of the strange egg cracked once, once again, and then several times more. Fragments of shell fell away from the main body, the egg jumped again… it was emerging.  
  
With one last jump and crackle, the top half of the egg fell away from the rest, and a round head sat above it; it's deep bluish-black eyes staring into mine. It tilted it's baby-blue head to the right slightly, and his bright soulful eyes blinked for the first time. As he did so, he raised his baby blue paw; blended into a pastel yellow shade as the tips of its paws; and placed it on the edge of the shell, pulling himself up. I quickly rushed to his aid, helping him out of the shell by lifting him gently from it and placing him by my side, as I took the shell away, and discarded it away to my other side. Once over, I took the Chao again gently and placed him on my lap, looking at him gently.  
  
The little Chao cocked his head to one side and blinked once again. Just as he did so, the soft, squishy ball above his head melded into a question mark.  
  
"Mmm?" He cooed softly, looking at me still.  
  
I looked back, smiling a little. I gingerly raised my hand and petted his head softly. As I touched his head, he closed his eyes and smiled more. He opened his eyes once again and continued to look at me.  
  
"Hey…" I said finally, petting him softly still. "I'm Bolt…"  
  
The little Chao blinked a little, placing his head back into regular position as I took my hand away. "Mmm?" He repeated softly.  
  
"Bolt…" I repeated, smiling at him still. "I'll be looking after you, and I'll help you to grow into a strong Chao…" I continued, stroking his back softly. How I could tell it was a boy was beyond my comprehension. But I guess, in some way there was a deep connection between us, even though we had barely met, that told me that he was. The little Chao looked up at me and smiled, and I could at once tell that he understood me. At that, he leaned forward and hugged my stomach gently, I smiled as he did so, and hugged back softly.  
  
And, as I did, I felt that warmth once more, that warmth deep inside that told me that this Chao and I were about to spend the best and worst of times together, stick together through thick and thin, and share new and unique experiences. A friendship to last through the ages. And I knew, just then, that he would teach me a great deal of things as I would teach him.  
  
And as I continued to hug him, all I could feel was the warmth, and the meadow, and all our surroundings melted back, far, far away, until it was us, just us. Me, and my Chao. 


End file.
